


It's A Bet!

by Wechtbang



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Arin and Dan kinda? Mostly Dan, Bets, Just straight jackin it, M/M, Male Solo, Voyeurism, audio clip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wechtbang/pseuds/Wechtbang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided that the noises Dan was making during the Dokapon Kingdom episode were not from frustration and exhaustion. But something else entirely. You know. Jerking it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Bet!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the audio post I was talking about. https://youtu.be/wyN9jaNYXmM?list=PLRQGRBgN_EnqJdVojqR7G5e47Dh5ZxOAw&t=433 . From this point up until the end of the episode

“Arin I don’t want to play this bullshit anymore. It sucks.” Danny said with a desperate look and a soft whine. He just wanted to play something else. Something that didn’t suck. Something that didn’t make him want to kill things. This was horrible. This stupid fucking Dokapon Kingdom game was going to be the death of him.

“Dude we gotta at least do one, maybe two more episodes.” Arin said as he took a swig of his water and tossed his hair out of his face.

“I don’t WANNAAA” More whining, Dan slid off the couch and laid on the floor. “I just wanna go home, beat off and sleep.” He laid there for a moment longer before hearing Arin’s laugh and his casual tone.

“Dude, jerk it here if you have to, but you have to focus on the game.” Hanson shrugged, rubbing his hair and propping his feet up on the coffee table, pajama pants scrunched up around his ankles.

“Seriously Arin?” Danny commented with a disbelieving look, rolling his eyes. No way he would seriously consider beating off in front of Arin.

“Yeah man, I don’t care if you jerk it in front of me as long as we get this episode recorded. Not that I think you can focus on those two things at once.” He challenged, grinning down at the older male sprawled out on the floor.

Dan could never back down from a challenge. “Oh you’re fucking on man. I bet I can!” He said determinedly and with a spout of energy he hopped up onto the couch after working his jeans down to his knees. Arin had an amused look on his face. “If you can’t make it through the episode, you have to buy me lunch. Vice versa if you can, I buy you lunch.”

“Deal.” They shook on it and Dan leaned back, palming himself across the front of his boxers slowly.

“Hey welcome back to Arin’s winning the game.”

“Hiiiii” Dan said lazily as he felt the blood rush down into his groin and his dick harden under his palm inside those thin polka dotted boxers. “To Dan’s winning the game?”

“No Arin’s winning.”

“Oh…”

“It has nothing to do with you.”

Danny was quiet as they played, giggling casually and playing. He took his controller in one hand and took on the battle with the ghast. Until he died and set it on his leg. He stroked against his cock and tilted his head back, a soft groan escaping his lips that sounded somewhat frustrated annoyance and exhaustion. Little groans in agreement as he played another battle quick and set his controller aside. He shifted it into his other hand, holding it one hand and stroking himself slowly with his palm with the other.

“Aw fuck.” he groaned as he went last a second time, “fuck!” He said frustrated.

“Now you gotta find a new path in life!”

“Now I gotta find a new game to play.”

He continued stroking slowly and Dan’s head dropped back as he ran his hand across his cock through his boxers. He watched Arin laugh and grin at this game and he shook his head, rolling his eyes as he continued to pleasure himself. He had to right? He got this far into it, he couldn’t just back out now.

“A-Arin wins.” He sighed, hoping to end this game prematurely, biting his lower lip and freeing himself from his boxers and as his hand moved over his bare cock, he watched his magician die for the thousandth time against an ugly little rat bandit. He wasn’t even paying attention at this point and his hips rocked into his hand, little whimpers pouring out. He fluttered his eyes closed and dropped his controller against his thigh, hand gripping the cloth of the couch. Apparently he wasn’t going to back down. What a jerk.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Arin asked, looking over at him, rather oblivious to the fact he was stroking his cock in front of him and more shocked that Dan was actually going to lose this bet since he seemed so caught up in his other task. His hand picked up the pace just enough to really get his hips moving.

“Skiwannafu” he groaned, head tilting back more as he rubbed his thumb across the slit of his cock and moaned softly. His words roughly translated into, ‘Stop I just want to fucking cum.’ but they came out as a muffled noise of desperation. With a soft sigh he finally got the urge to flip his head back up and looked at the screen.

“Alright its time for me to wake up and make some fuckin’ money in my towns.” Arin charmed, looking over at him with that big grin.

“I have totally mentally checked out of this game.” He admitted, stroking himself a bit firmer as his legs tensed. He ignored Arin as he babbled on about the town explanation before perking up, “hey alright!” and rolled his eyes, head against the cushion on the couch. He stroked harder, letting out a desperate little laugh before clenching his jaw.

Arin smirked and reached over, patting his knee and Dan pushed his hand away with his controller. Hard cock still firm in his fist.

“Don’t touch me. Don’t touch me right now. I am fucking…in a coffin.” He blurted out, covering what he was really doing and he stroked himself a bit firmer. He could feel that ache in his balls and clenched his jaw a little. Fuck it felt good. He ran his fingers across the underside of his cock and moved his player back to Xishan. Annnd he was going last again.

“Fuck you!” He yelled, tossing his controller down as he squeezed the base of his dick briefly before biting his tongue and started up again, a shiver rolling through his body. He bit back a moan, hips rocking a little.

“You want a back rub?” Arin offered and the look that spread across Dan’s face was one of annoyance. “That fuck you wasn’t directed at you Arin.” He told him firmly, “It was directed that for the last like, 30 turns I-.” He whimpered and whined more, stroking himself firmly and gasped ever so softly as he murmured.

“No-no more…next time on Game Grumps.” he moaned with that exhausted groan and stroked himself with a tighter grip. He was close, he could feel the muscles in his legs stiffen. He was so fucking close! He still moaned pitifully and tilted his head back, thumb darting across the slit of his cock and he bucked into his hands harder. “Next time on Game Grumps, something totally different. Arin wins. Yayy.” He argued with Arin for a few moments longer before they cut the recording and Dan dropped his attention to invest all of it on his hardon that was aching at this point.

He stroked himself faster, glad he doesn’t have to keep himself quiet any longer and his legs pushed out, pressing against the coffee table as he whined. “Arin please no more of that game.” He said pitifully, that tired look on his face as his lips parted and he looked down at that hardened cock. “Please…” he whispered.

Arin smirked a little and took a moment to glance at Dan’s cock as his best friend fucked himself into his own fist before those muscles tightened. “Gonna come…” he moaned quietly, arm draped over his eyes as his hips moved more. Little moans escaped before he gasped and little shaky breaths left his lips, his climax spilling over his hand. He felt the heat of his release against his fingers and whimpered ever so softly, squirming through it before he dropped his head over to the side. “I win…no homo.” he whispered.


End file.
